


Bukan Mereka..

by maho_anpu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Communism, Dark, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Historical, Historical Figures, Historical References, Indonesian Character, Nationalism, Patriotism, Revolution, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maho_anpu/pseuds/maho_anpu
Summary: Kehilangan dua orang demi nyawanya seorang.





	Bukan Mereka..

**Author's Note:**

> -Cerita ini berupa KHAYALAN PENULIS akan apa yang terjadi. Didasarkan berat pada kejadian nyata.  
-Kebetulan ditulis di Bandung dan di Jakarta.

Gagah, berani, berwibawa, itulah pandanganku yang sangat melekat tentang pria itu.

Umurnya tidak lebih dari 30 tahun, ia merupakan salah satu kaum pemuda penggerak era revolusi ini. Aku melihat seperawakannya beberapa kali sewaktu-waktu, namun ia baru mengenal namaku pada saat musyawarah genting itu.

Musyawarah yang sejujurnya aku sendiri berat hati menerima mufakatnya. Ialah yang menyuarakan hasil keputusan itu kepada rakyat, dengan suaranya yang lantang dan percaya diri. Kobaran semangat itulah yang akhirnya menyadarkanku, untuk siapa aku rela mengorbankan segalanya.

Untuk siapa aku rela membumihanguskan kota yang sangat kucintai ini.

_Namun kobaran itu padam._

Saat ini, dua dekade kemudian.

Di hadapan suatu nisan.

Ia berdiam di depan tanah yang ditabur dengan mahkota mawar dan melati, untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, dan tak seorangpun punya hati untuk menengok wajahnya. Tidak pun istrinya yang dari awal sudah meronta. Sekali-kali ia bergumam, dan hanya itu yang bisa kita dapatkan darinya.

"_Ade_..."

Gagah, berani, berwibawa, itulah pandanganku yang hilang dari pria itu, untuk momen ini.

Akupun bahkan belum berbuah hati, namun isakannya sudah cukup membuatku merana. Jauh lebih menyesakkan daripada peluru yang ditembakkan lawan.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku ikut dalam kegiatan duka seperti ini, dan setiap saat, luka didalamku bertambah.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, ia seakan mengajakku bicara, bukan yang mengharapkan jawaban.

"Dia tidak berhak menerima nasib ini, Kang... _Bukan_ _dia_..."

Suaranya sama sekali tidak seperti hari itu. Tipis, sedikit parau. Apinya telah padam. Kepedihan seakan memakan wajahnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu dimakan usia.

"Sang Letnan juga... Kemarin--"

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku-yang hanya seorang kawan seperjuangan dari banyaknya orang yang hadir-diajaknya bicara. Mungkin karena istrinya sudah terkulai lelah, begitu pula para penduka lain.

Aku, _aku sudah terbiasa_.

Bukan berarti aku mudah menghadapinya.

Lagi-lagi, _lagi-lagi_, aku berpikir, bahwa seharusnya aku yang berada di bawah tanah itu.

Tapi sekarang... Aku punya seseorang menunggu.

_Aku punya alasan untuk terus hidup._

...

September 2000.

Ia akan bertemu dengan putrinya.

Ia akan bertemu dengan ajudannya.

Kapan aku akan bertemu dengan putriku?

.

.

.

_ _Kapan aku akan bertemu dengannya_ _ _?_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Didedikasikan untuk :  
Kolonel Abdul Haris Nasution  
Ade Irma Suryani Nasution  
Lettu Pierre Tendean
> 
> dan para pahlawan yang gugur dalam peristiwa G30SPKI.
> 
> Semoga kejadian keji seperti ini tidak terulang lagi.


End file.
